As You Wish
by mama4dukes
Summary: Crazy happenings are afoot in the vampire world, Bella breaks up with Edward and everyone around her starts going nuts.  Read about the craziness surrounding Bella and how she finally finds her mate.


**This story was originally entered into the Afraid of the Dark contest sponsored by Twi-muses and Jasper's Naughty Girls. Enjoy! :)**

**This story is AU/OOC/OTT.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Bella's POV**

I want out. I can't take it anymore. There's nothing left. I can't handle Edward Cullen anymore. Tonight was the last straw.

I made a decision to go and see Jacob. I grabbed my keys, hopped into my truck, and turned the key. Did it start? Nope. It wouldn't start because Edward was sitting in the passenger side holding a part from the engine. He told me that Alice had called to snitch on me; that I couldn't see Jacob; that he was too dangerous.

Then he had the nerve to tell me to keep my window closed if I wanted him to stay away from the room tonight. He's goddamned right I want him to stay away. Just to prove my point, I pulled the ladder out from the shed, climbed up to my window, and nailed it shut. I even sealed it with duct tape for good measure.

Afterwards, I put the ladder away and sulked in my room. I was pissed off at myself for becoming involved with a control freak. I wanted out of the relationship. I didn't give a fuck about the Volturi. They're all a bunch of wackos anyway; well, except for the one hot, angry blonde dude. I had this weird urge to kiss him when he was talking to me in Volterra.

I woke up in the morning and tried to drive myself to school. Edward still hadn't fixed my truck and, with that knowledge, he came to pick me up so he could drive me to school himself. I declined the ride. Five minutes later, Alice stopped by to pick me up. I gave her the finger and called my father instead, opting to have him drive me in the police cruiser.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous," Edward stated, catching up to me once I arrived at school. "Alice and I were just looking out for your safety."

"Fuck you, Edward."

"Would you watch your language, please?"

"Sure, fucker."

By lunch, the entire school knew that there was trouble in Bella and Edward's fabled romance. This may have something to do with the fact that, in each class, I asked the teacher to seat me away from the Cullens since they were proving to be a distraction to me. It worked like a charm.

During lunch, I asked Edward if I could speak to him alone outside. He happily agreed.

"I'm so happy to see that you've come to your senses, love. And yes, I accept your apology."

"Actually, I'm not here to apologize, but yes, I have come to my senses. We're through, Edward. I'm breaking up with you."

"Pardon me, I think I heard you wrong. I thought that I heard you say that you were breaking up with me."

"I am breaking up with you, Edward."

I saw the jaws of the entire Cullen table collectively drop. All except for Emmett who was smirking.

"Why?"

"You're possessive, you're a control freak, and frankly, I don't have time for someone like you."

"But, Bella...I love you. You're supposed to be my forever. You're my mate. Alice said..."

"I couldn't care less what the freaky midget said. In fact, I want nothing to do with that manipulative, interfering bitch anymore. I'm going to ask that you stay away from me, Edward; Alice, too."

"Bella, please."

"No, Edward. Goodbye."

I walked back into the cafeteria and sat with Angela. Edward was still standing outside looking stunned.

At 3:15, the final bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. I knew that Charlie was busy so I had Jessica drive me home. She was glad to do so, hoping for the inside scoop. Even Lauren came along for the ride.

I gave them what they wanted. I told them that Edward was smothering, controlling, and possessive. Even they agreed that they had no use for a guy like that. I looked back and noticed that we were being followed closely by Edward and Alice. One sudden move and they could hit us and we'd all be dead. I informed them of the fact and whispered to them to drive straight to the Forks Police Department. Jessica did so, immediately.

I saw Edward's Volvo and Alice's Porsche both speed away as soon as we parked. The three of us walked into the police department and filed a report stating that we were followed all the way home by the two Cullens. Lauren over-dramatized the situation making it seem worse than it actually was. Perfect.

Charlie happily put through a restraining order against Alice and Edward. The two of them were to stay away from me, Jessica, and Lauren or face arrest. I chuckled at the thought of the two of them in jail.

Three mornings later, I was cornered at school by none other than Rosalie Hale. "What the hell is going on, Bella? Do you know how much you've hurt Edward and Alice after all they've done for you? Now, I'm ordering you to apologize to both of them and get back together with Edward."

"I don't think so. I'll die before I get back together with Edward or listen to another thing that manipulative fashion whore says."

"I can make that wish come true, you'd do best to remember that, Swan."

"Boohoo, I'm scared." I refused to be scared away by that bitch.

"Bear in mind that Victoria is still after you and you've made a promise to the Volturi. You really have no choice, but to get back together with Edward." She smirked at me, her eyes shining with malice.

"Like I said, I'd rather be dead than get back together with your brother."

"So be it."

I had to admit that a chill went up my spine when Rose said that. I looked beyond her and saw Jasper eyeing me maliciously. I'd bet my right arm that the asshole was sending me a dose of fear. No, I refuse to be scared off by them. I'm Isabella Swan and I have a backbone.

**Caius's POV**

The seer is wrong. I know she is wrong. It's impossible that the girl is mated to that boy. If they were mates, he wouldn't have been able to leave her side for so many months. The mating pull would have been too difficult for him to deny for as many months as he did. He was away from her for six months, she's only been gone for two from me and I'm dying.

I felt an instant attraction to Isabella Swan the second I set my eyes upon her. The moment she walked out of the throne room doors, I knew that she was my mate. Marcus confirmed it. He stated that the girl was Edward Cullen's singer, but nothing else. He then informed me that he saw an extremely strong mating thread tying me and Isabella together. She wouldn't feel the pull though because she was still human.

Oh, holy hell! I just realized that I left my human mate with her singer. What the hell was I thinking? I've got to be the most fucked up king in the history of kings. I was about to tell Aro and Marcus that I was leaving Volterra to go and retrieve my mate when a phone call came through from one of the Cullens; from a Ms. Rosalie Hale to be exact.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Ms. Hale?" Aro asked.

"Your highness, I'm just calling to inform you, for the sake of my family, that Bella Swan has broken up with my brother Edward. When I ordered her to get back together with him, she told me personally that she would prefer death over becoming a vampire. My brother Jasper and I would like your permission to dispose of her."

Marcus grabbed the phone from Aro. "Absolutely not! This is Volturi business! We shall send a contingent out to handle Isabella Swan. You are not to touch her."

"Oh, good, you'll be handling it then. Maybe now would be a good time to tell you that she actually had a restraining order put into place against Edward and Alice. We don't need that kind of legal trouble, but she's blatantly putting our existence at risk. You might want to deal her a particularly painful death."

"What reason was given for this restraining order?"

"Your highness, Edward and Alice simply wanted to reason with her. They wanted to speak with her after school in order to reason with her about leaving my brother so they simply followed her and her friends in their vehicles. They, apparently, felt threatened by that so they reported their actions to the police. My family is livid, sir. We're upstanding citizens and we've done nothing to warrant that type of overreaction."

I was furious. I guarantee that the two Cullens frightened my mate when they followed her. Not to worry, she'll be safe in my arms in no time and Alice and Edward Cullen will be dealt with accordingly. So will this Rosalie Hale, she's too much of a bitch to exist.

"Thank you, Ms. Hale, for your informative phone call. Please keep it to yourself for now. You are to do what you can to keep your family away from m...Isabella." Phew, I almost referred to her as 'my Isabella'. Glad I caught that in time. "She is no longer of Cullen concern. The Volturi will deal with her in accordance with our ways."

"Thank you, your highnesses."

"Goodbye." With that, I hung up and yelled for some of the guard. "Heidi, Jane, Demetri, Felix! We're going to America!"

"Caius, aren't you behaving a bit impulsively?" Aro asked.

"My mate is in danger. Besides, my chest feels as if flaming, hot pokers are stabbing me from the inside. I don't like pain Aro. I want my mate."

"Have you forgotten about one thing?"

"What?"

"Athenadora, your wife."

"I don't like her. She's a self-centered bitch and annoying as hell. She won't even go down on me, Aro. Let me ask you this, do you like her?"

"No, not really."

"What about you, Marcus?"

"Not from the beginning."

"Good, then, you understand why I need my mate. I've waited over two millennia for her. I want her now!" I stomped my foot like a petulant child. I was only twenty-one. In many ways, I was still a very spoiled kid.

"Alright, go and retrieve her. We shall have a room prepared for her. Remember, Caius, she's still innocent. You must be careful with her. Bring her home, explain things to her, then change her."

"Got it. Let's go."

"Master Caius," Heidi stated. "Might I recommend that you dress differently, perhaps younger, hipper and in normal human attire. I really don't like overstepping my boundaries, but those black suits make you all look like morticians. And what's with that red shawl around your neck? You're not an Afghani tribal warrior are you? You'll be an instant turn off to your new mate. She's still a school girl, after all."

That's right, Isabella is still in school. I wonder if she has to wear a uniform? Maybe she has to wear one of those short plaid skirts and white shirts which she leaves unbuttoned just enough so that her tits peek through. I can picture her coming home from school. _"Caius, I'm home. I've been a really bad girl today? Will you teach me to be good?"_ Oh, and teach her I would. I'd...

"Stop fucking fantasizing about Isabella in a school uniform, Caius!" Marcus chastised.

"Do we look that bad, Heidi?" Aro asked.

"Frankly, yes. You all look like you should be part of the Addams Family rather than Volturi kings. It's pretty bad when even the British Royal Family look less frumpy than you. It's shameful, really."

Aro, Marcus, and I scratched our heads. "As soon as you return, I want you to coordinate a change in wardrobe for all of us. Is that understood, Heidi?"

"Yes, Master."

"Alright, let's go. My mate is with her singer. There's no telling when the fucker will snap."

"Bring Renata with you. You don't need the mind reader and the seer to be alerted to your presence."

The six of us left the throne room and were walking down the corridor towards the castle garage. "Caius! Caius! Where in hell do you think you're going?" It was my battle-axe wife approaching from the opposite different.

"I'm going to America to retrieve my mate, Athenadora."

"Your mate? I'm your wife. You can't have a mate! What about me? I'm your queen!"

"Get out of the way, Athenadora!"

"No, you'll have to move me to get past me."

"Fine." I snapped her head off and continued on my way. "Burn that, Afton," I ordered as I caught sight of him coming in from the garage.

"Master, that's your wife."

"I know that."

"But, Master..."

"Do you like her, Afton?"

"No, Sir!" he declared with self assurance. Athenadora treated everyone as if they were dog shit. No one really liked her.

"Then, throw her into the incinerator and turn her into ash."

"Gladly, Your Highness. Thank you for the honor."

I nodded my head and went on my way.

Fifteen hours later, the Volturi jet landed at Sea-Tac Airport. Heidi made us all go shopping so we'd blend in with the humans. We were all wearing jeans and hooded sweatshirts since, apparently, that's what normal young people wear. After that, we got into our two hired vehicles and drove to Forks, Washington.

It was roughly eight pm on a Friday night when we knocked on the door to the Cullen residence.

Carlisle Cullen opened the door, shocked to see us. He was flanked by Edward and, judging by the scars, a vampire that I assumed to be Major Jasper Whitlock. To say they were surprised by our visit was an understatement. They invited us inside immediately.

"Caius, may I ask to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Carlisle asked. Kiss ass. I've always hated the animal blood sucking freak.

"We received a telephone call from a Ms. Rosalie Hale alerting us to trouble in your coven."

"I know of no problems in our family." The snake emphasized the word family.

"Do you not? I heard that Isabella Swan has ended her relationship with Edward and declared that she would rather be dead than become a vampire. I was also informed that you've experienced legal troubles with human lawmakers."

Carlisle gulped. "Rose called you?"

"Yes, she wanted permission for her and her brother to take Isabella out."

I heard a great roar reverberate throughout the house. A vampire as large as Felix stalked up to a pretty blonde, who I assumed was Rose, and got right up into her face.

"Why the hell would you want to kill her, Rose? Bella did nothing wrong. She just wanted to break up with Edward. And you, Jasper? What the fuck did my sister ever do to you to justify you taking her life? She forgave you for almost taking a snap out of her and this is how you repay her?"

"That's enough Emmett! Sit down!" Carlisle chastised. "I'm sure Rose and Jasper were justified in their intentions."

No, I don't think so. I want to hear more of what he has to say.

"Emmett, what else can you tell me." I smiled and nodded to him, urging him to continue.

"Bella broke up with Edward because she couldn't handle his controlling ways anymore. Between him and Alice, they were telling her what to wear, what friends she could and couldn't see, what to say—everything. All Bella did was to grow a backbone and break up with Edward and ask him and Alice to stay away from her. Neither of them could handle the rejection so they trailed her and her friends while they were in their car. I followed them on foot, I saw how close they were to crashing into them. I was relieved when they reported it to the police."

"Traitor!" Rose yelled. "You're supposed to be my husband! You're supposed to do as I say! Do you realize how hurt Edward and Alice are? They've done so much for Isabella and she threw it all in their faces."

Geez, this Rose bitch reminds me of Athenadora. Yikes.

"I've had it Rose. You've been nothing, but jealous about Bella. She's done nothing to you—ever. She broke up with Edward. Shit like that happens all the time and you had the nerve to threaten her while Jasper sent her large doses of fear! Yeah, I was watching you. I've been keeping an eye on all four of you. I've been keeping Bella safe and so has Esme."

They threatened my mate? They threatened my mate? Well, they just signed their death certificates.

"Um, Emmett, are you fond of your wife in any particular way?"

"No, not really."

"Good." I walked up to Rose and personally relieved her of her head. The rest of the Cullen's with the notable exception of Emmett, moved to attack us. Jane had Alice, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle writhing on the floor in pain. They were quickly ripped apart by Felix and Demetri and thrown into a pyre outside.

The seer's last words were, "I didn't see this."

"Awesome, thanks." Emmett grinned, then turned towards Heidi. "So, I'm single now. What's your name, babe?"

"I'm Heidi." Our resident succubus batted her eyelashes at the big lug with the shit-eating grin. She took his hand and the two of them disappeared inside the residence.

"What I'd like to know is where Esme Cullen is?"

"She might be protecting your mate, the big guy mentioned that he and she have been watching over her."

**Charlie's POV**

I'm going to hell. I am so going straight to hell. Isabella's at a party at the Stanley's house so I went home sick from work so I could spend time with my woman. The problem is that my woman isn't really my woman. She's someone else's woman. On top of that, she's not even a human woman.

Esme Cullen and I have been having an affair since she returned to Forks two months ago. It started off innocently enough. She came over with a pot of beef stew because she thought Bella looked malnourished. She sat with us and forced my baby girl to eat a full bowl and refused to take no for an answer. I asked if she could come over the next day and do the same thing. She did. Each and everyday, she'd come over with a delicious, wholesome meal and I noticed how much she cared for Isabella and how much more of a mother she was to her than Renee.

Esme and I would talk and found that we had much in common. We both enjoyed the quiet comforts of home, we loved Isabella to no end, and we were both maniacal Mariners fans. On the fifth night, Esme came over with a pot roast. Bella ate and went up to her room to sulk because she was grounded from seeing Edward. Esme decided to stay and watch TV with me for a while. That's when our hands touched and I felt a tingling shock reverberate through my hands and up my arm. Esme gasped. I was on top of her like white on rice. I had a need to take her. Why? I had no idea. The two of us ended up making love on the sofa.

I didn't think she'd return the next day, but she did. This time, after we fed Isabella, the two of us drove to Port Angeles. We pulled into a motel, got a room, and made love over and over again. That's when she told me the truth about herself and her family. They were vampires. And Bella knew.

Esme started sobbing thinking that I'd want nothing to do with her. I told her that nothing could ever tear me away from her. She explained that Carlisle was her husband, but I was her mate. She wanted to divorce Carlisle; she was tired of pretending to be a pretentious Stepford wife. We agreed, though, that it would be best if she waited until the end of the school year so as not to arouse too much suspicion.

Tonight, Bella decided to go to a party at Jessica Stanley's house. She broke up with Edward the other day and walked with a decidedly lighter step. Esme and I supported her decision fully. She still had no idea that I knew about vampires and she definitely had no knowledge of how close Esme and I were. I had put in for early retirement. Esme was changing me into a vampire as soon as Bella graduates. The three of us were moving to a remote part of Ohio and we were going to raise Isabella together.

For now, though, I planned on savoring my alone time with Esme.

"I love you, Charlie," she cooed into my chest.

"I love you, too, Esme."

**Bella's POV**

This party was spiraling out of control. Jessica's parents were out of town so a few of us decided to get together and throw a party. Word got around and now it appeared as if the entirety of Forks High turned out for this party. I was relaxed and finally acting like a normal teenager. Okay, maybe a normal, slightly delinquent teenager tonight. Edward and Alice had pretty much stayed away for me. So had Rosalie and Jasper. I hadn't heard hide nor hair from Carlisle either.

I still talked to Emmett at school. He would sneak up on me at the weirdest spots, ask how my day was going, and always end with a pat on the head and and, "I love you, Sissy." Esme, I saw everyday. She came over with Charlie's and my dinner nightly, then she'd stay to talk. I think she felt more at ease at our house plus she got along great with Charlie. It's too bad she's married to Carlisle, it would be great if she and Charlie got together.

I thought Esme would be upset about me and Edward breaking up, but she turned out to be my greatest champion. She was extremely supportive and even helped by making sure that Alice and Edward stayed away from me.

_**An hour later...**_

I am officially drunk. Holy shit, my dad's going to kill me. He's going to find out about the party, too. The Chief of Police always finds out. I took another beer from Mike Newton and chugged it. He led me out to the back and put his arm around me. He started kissing me on the lips and I, never having really been kissed before, responded by kissing him back. I was soon shoved up against Jessica's house making out furiously with a boy for the first time in my life.

I was just getting into the rhythm of things, and finally was comfortable enough to close my eyes and try to enjoy the kiss when Mike pulled away from me abruptly. I wonder if I kissed him wrong or something. Before I could open my eyes to ask him, a large, cold hand clasped around my throat and I was dragged to the woods behind Jessica's house. Huh, I guess Rose is making good on her promise that she would kill me. I'm assuming that this is Jasper being all emo and dramatic instead of just snapping my neck and draining me.

My abductor suddenly stopped and, with his hand still gripping my throat, he pulled my body flush up against his so that my back was against his front. He took his other arm and wrapped it around my body so that I couldn't go anywhere. Trust me, I had no intention of provoking the asshole. I wanted my death to be as painless as possible.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my mate?" a cool, crisp British voice asked me.

Okay, this isn't Jasper. This is a hired killer; but why did he just call me his mate?

"I just asked you a question. Did you enjoy yourself with that boy, my mate?"

"Um, well, I'm not sure, you see, because I've never really been kissed before. I have nothing to compare the experience to."

My abductor seemed to gasp at my admission. He took the hand that was clasped around my neck and tipped my chin upwards so that my head was tilted back. I felt him bury his nose into my neck and inhale a deep breath. My body felt tingly all over. It must be a weird gift this guy has because, oddly, even though I was on death's doorstep, I felt safe with this guy.

He took another deep breath through his nose, then whispered, "Virgin blood."

Further below, I felt something hard jutted up against my ass. I think he has a boner. Oh my God! I think he's getting turned on by the fact that I'm a virgin. What a sicko! Well, I suppose he'd have to be to be a hired killer.

"Excuse me, the whole virginity thing is a sore spot for me. So, if it's not too much trouble, would you please not go around and advertise the fact that Bella Swan is eighteen and a virgin. Also, I can feel that you're aroused by the fact that I'm a virgin, but if it's all the same to you; I prefer that I not be raped before I die."

"Why the hell would I rape you? You're my mate, we belong together."

"Look, prolonging my death might be fun for you, but honestly, it's not exciting at all to me. Would you just get it over with and bite me for God's sake?"

"As you wish." Huh, the dude quotes from The Princess Bride. Pretty cool. With that, my killer sunk his teeth into my jugular.

The last words that I managed to whisper were, "Tell Daddy and Esme that I love them."

"As you wish, my mate."

**Caius's POV**

What the hell was I thinking? I'm in the middle of a god-damned forest in Washington and I went ahead and changed my human mate. She doesn't even know who I am. I was so angry to see her kissing the boy that I tossed him aside, grabbed my mate, and dragged her to where I was holding her now.

I was about to spank her when she admitted that she had never even been kissed before so I took a whiff of her scent and realized just how truly innocent my mate was. Her mouthwatering virgin blood sent me into a frenzy so when she told me to just get it over with and bite her, I did exactly as she asked. And now I'm in a fuckton of trouble because, somehow, I have to get my mate out of here. Before I do that, I have to deliver a message to her father and Esme Cullen because that was her last human request.

"Demetri! Demetri!" I called from the forest, knowing he could hear me. He, Felix, Renata, and Jane were partying it up with the humans at the decadent excuse for a party.

No response. "Felix!"

"Yes, Master?" Felix appeared in front of me within seconds. He had an unconscious human girl slung over his shoulder.

"What in hell are you doing and who's that?"

"I have no idea. She just walked up to me and passed out drunk in my arms, I thought it would be best if I brought her along. She's kind of cute."

"Where are Demetri, Jane, and Renata?"

"Jane and Renata are learning how to do body shots. Demetri is currently indisposed, Master."

"Indisposed? How?"

"He's fucking, Sir."

"Fucking? Fucking? My mate is changing and he's fucking? I want Demetri, Jane, and Renata right here, right now!" I roared.

They were all in front of me within seconds.

Demetri had no pants on. You see, this is why we don't let the guard out of the castle often. Shit like this always happens.

"Go back and put your pants on, then come back here, Demetri."

"Right away, Master."

He was gone in a flash and returned with his pants on and a shrieking human.

"What? Who the hell is that?"

"Oh, this is Lauren."

"Why is she screaming?"

"She's changing, Master."

I slapped my forehead. Sometimes, I think we had the most inept guards in the history of the Volturi. "Renata, bring my mate back to the Cullen mansion. I'll meet you all there in fifteen minutes. I have a message that I must deliver to her father."

"Master, why isn't your mate screaming in pain?" Jane asked.

"I have no idea."

"It could be her shield. I was told that I didn't scream when I was changing either," Renata deduced.

"Alright, let's get this done. Guard my mate with your lives."

I ran over to my mate's house, trying to come up with something to say to her father. I decided that I would tell him that she was in an accident and that she asked me to tell him that she loves him. I was about to knock on her front door when a frantic Esme Cullen opened it, carrying a man's body. She gasped when she saw me.

"Oh my God! Help me, please," she pleaded.

I gently prodded her back inside of the house and had her explain what happened. "We've been having an affair. I discovered that Charlie Swan is my mate by accident. Tonight we met here because his daughter was at a party and I s...s...slipped. Fortunately, I was able to muster up enough fortitude to change him, but...oh...how am I going to explain this to everyone? And, what's Bella going to say?"

"Everything will work out. I want you to pack a few changes of clothes and any sentimental belongings of Charlie's and Bella's and place them in your car. Charlie will be fine with me for a few minutes."

Esme ran and did as I told her to. I had met her once, previously, in Volterra. I always thought that she was too good for Carlisle Cullen. She was done within minutes. We loaded Charlie up in her Mercedes and drove to the Cullen mansion.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. She noticed immediately that Bella was changing and that, except for Emmett, the rest of her former coven members were missing.

"Where is everyone? What happened?"

"They were executed for threatening my mate's life. Isabella is my mate," I explained. "Carlisle, I killed because I never liked him."

"Oh, well, I suppose everything has worked out nicely then," Esme said, relieved. "So, where do we go from here? You can't separate me and Charlie from our daughter so where Bella goes, we go."

"Back to Volterra. Jane, call and tell Marcus that we need more rooms prepared. Esme, Emmett, please pack your belongings. The guard will help you if necessary."

_**The next day...**_

We arrived at the castle with our new residents. How the hell was I going to explain this mess to Aro and Marcus?

I entered the throne room with my mate in my arms and my motley crew in tow. Aro and Marcus both gaped at the sight.

"Explain," Aro stated. He looked nonplussed at the sight in front of him.

"Here, just read it from my mind." I gave him my hand to read.

"So, are you telling me that we're going to have three newborns at once?"

"Actually, four. I promised the drunk human that Felix brought along that I'd change her rather than kill her because she's my mate's best friend. Do we have any Advil? She has a hangover of epic proportions, according to her."

Marcus, who rarely got up off of his throne except to feed, suddenly, stood up. He approached the lone human in the room. "Buono sera. My name is Marcus Volturi. You enchant me."

"Oh, wow! Um, nice to meet you, too. My name is Angela Weber."

"Angela, a millennia after the death of my beloved Didyme. I have finally found another with whom I can share my life with. You are the mate that I have been waiting for, the bonds never lie."

"Wow. Just wow. Will I become a vampire, too?"

"But, of course, my love." Marcus led Angela away to his chambers. Speaking of which, I should probably do the same for my mate.

"Aro, I'm going to take Isabella to her chambers so she can change in peace."

"Her room is located next to yours. We're in the process of renovating yours and removing all evidence of Athenadora."

"Ah, thank you."

"I'll handle the room assignments for our new arrivals. You go and care for your mate."

_**Six days later...**_

"Aro, it's been a week. Everyone else is awake except for my mate. What's going on with her?"

"Some take longer to transform than others. She is changing, though. Her skin has hardened and her features have taken on vampire qualities. She is absolutely stunning, Caius. You are a lucky man."

"Masters, we have trouble in the throne room." Chelsea rushed upstairs to inform us. "Master Marcus is requesting your assistance."

I didn't want to leave my mate's side, but Chelsea would never have interrupted us without a good reason. Aro and I rushed downstairs to take our seats at the throne. A woman with flaming red hair was standing in front, waiting for us. She seemed agitated, nervous, and couldn't seem to stand still.

"Who are you and what business do you have with us?" I asked.

"My Liege, I have explained to Master Marcus my situation. A human girl is responsible for the death of my mate. We met her about a year ago and her mate, a vampire, killed my mate, James. I seek retribution, but she has disappeared. It's almost as if she's fallen off the face of the earth. I ask for the Volturi's assistance in ridding the earth of the girl and her mate."

"Ask her the name of the girl in question, Caius," Marcus prompted.

"What is the name of the girl you seek vengeance upon?"

"Isabella Swan, my Liege."

"Did someone call my name?" Right on cue, my mate walked through the throne room doors dressed simply in one of my button down shirts. The shirt fell just about mid-thigh on her and exposed her long, lean legs to everyone. I knew for a fact that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. I had purposely dressed her lightly so she would remain cool during her change.

"You!" the red-headed woman seethed, noticing Isabella.

"Oh, hi, Vicky." Bella ripped off her head. "Goodbye, Vicky."

"I really like her," Jane chirped in approval as she picked up the vampire's body parts and tossed them into the incineration room for disposal. There was a lower guard member who took care of that sort of thing.

"Okay, now, will someone please explain to me what the fuck I'm doing in Volterra again?"

"I brought you here," I stated.

"Oh, I remember you from my last visit here. You're the hot one. What's your name?" _She thinks I'm hot, she thinks I'm hot. Hehe, she thinks I'm hot._

"Caius."

"Cool."

"I know how I was changed, what I don't know is how I got here."

"Enlighten us as to how you were changed, little one," Aro asked, curiously. He knew the story first hand. I allowed him to read my mind as soon as we returned to the castle so I had no idea why he was asking her.

"Well, I was kissing a boy at a party, when I was suddenly abducted by some assassin sent out to kill me by Rose and Jasper. When he found out that I was a virgin, the pervert actually had the nerve to become aroused. I felt his boner poke me on my ass. Anyway, he was really weird, he kept calling me his mate. I told him to get it over with and bite me already. He quoted from The Princess Bride and said, 'As you wish,' and now here I am."

Aro, Marcus, and the entire guard started chuckling after my mate's description of her change.

"I did not quote from The Princess Bride. I don't even know what that is."

"Um, only one of the funniest movies around. Oh my God! You're the perverted killer! Help!" Isabella ran behind Jane for protection. "Can't you shock him or something?"

Jane looked at me with a confused expression. "What do I do, Master?"

I got up off of my throne, picked Isabella up caveman style, and carried her to my room. I had a lot of explaining to do.

_**One hundred years later...**_

"Caius! Caius! We've been waiting for you for the last hour!" Aro was yelling from the throne room. Apparently, we had guests visiting from Alaska. I couldn't care less. I didn't want to leave my mate's side.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _"Caius Volturi, get downstairs this instant, young man. You are a leader with great responsibilities! Now, move it!"

Nothing was a better cockblocker than Esme Swan, my mother-in-law. In all my years, I never thought I'd have to deal with in-laws, but my mate came with a set of parents and an overprotective older brother to boot.

I pulled out of Bella and kissed her on the lips. She pouted when I got up off of the bed.

"I'll be right back. Stay right where you are," I ordered, running my hand over her nipples and giving them a gentle squeeze. My mate moaned in response.

I threw my bathrobe on over my naked form and rushed down to the throne room in my barefeet. "Caius, nice of you to join us. Though, you are dressed a bit informally," Aro stated with a chuckle. "Eleazar and Carmen Denali are here visiting from Alaska."

"Good to see you again, it's been a long time. At least a century, I'd wager."

"Yes, well, we were here about fifty years ago, but you were on vacation."

"I do that a lot. Things have changed here in Volterra."

"I can see that."

Things certainly have changed. A hundred years ago, after I explained to Isabella that I was her mate and not a perverted killer, we started dating. That's right dating and under the watchful eye of her father, mother, and brother, too. It took a few months, but when I was finally able to claim her; it was absolute bliss. There hasn't been a day that I haven't made love to her since then.

As for the others, Charlie and Esme were married almost immediately. Charlie often went fishing with all of us. In fact, we were all pretty good anglers at this point. We also played baseball a lot. Esme and Charlie were huge fans.

One big change that was made was a direct result of Charlie and Esme's urgings. We no longer sent Heidi out to lure tourists in to serve as our food source. We now hunted violent criminals, or the terminally ill, and we also had a large supply of donated blood.

Emmett and Heidi were mates. The fact was confirmed by Marcus. The two of them were suited in every way, shape, and form. They were both easy-going and happy and they were perverted as all hell.

Demetri and Lauren were not mates. Neither of them were mated yet, but they still fucked each other a lot. Lauren had no quantifiable supernatural ability, but we kept her around because she kept the male guards happy.

Angela and Marcus were married as soon as she was changed. She made Marcus perpetually happy. She was quiet, calm, and extremely introspective. Like Marcus, she loved fine art, and the two of them often visited museums around the world. She was best friends with my mate, which was surprising because Isabella was nothing like her.

My mate had a backbone and always spoke her mind. She loved to travel so we constantly went on vacation. Our two favorite places were Disneyworld in Orlando, Florida and Las Vegas. My mate loved to have fun and so did I. Bella lightened the mood of the entire castle. We all became fun-loving and learned to enjoy our existence because Bella's point was that an eternity is a long time so we might as well have fun while we live.

I was jogged out of my thoughts with Eleazar stating, "Caius, I would dearly love to meet your mate."

"My mate? Mate? Oh, right, I'd better get back to her. Thanks for reminding me." I rushed back upstairs to my Isabella who was waiting for me exactly where I had left her in our bed.

"I was getting worried, I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"How could I ever forget about you, my mate?"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Caius. Now, hurry up. I need your cock inside of me."

"As you wish," I replied, just like I did a hundred years ago. I would always do as she wished.

**I know, I know! It's not exactly what you'd call dark, but those of you who read my stories know that I don't really do dark. I would love to hear what you think of this one-shot. I had such a blast writing it. As always, I promise to respond to your reviews. XOXO mama4dukes**


End file.
